Lab Rats: A World Beyond
by The Fanon Man
Summary: The universe is a pack of mysteries. One of them being this planet. After the planet is discovered, the Lab Rats are sent to explore it. But of course, they had no way of knowing what really ruled the planet of Terraria.
Donald Davenport had driven back to the lab quickly, even though he was supposed to be at a conference, and had driven over 3 lawns. He didn't care. He parked his car, ran into the elevator, and sprinted into the lab.

No one was there.

"Adam? Bree? Chase?" He couldn't understand why they weren't down here. Then it occurred to him to go upstairs.

After he got them together (not an easy task), he told them what he knew.

"NASA has found a new planet with actual life on it!" He was very excited.

"Unless they have chickens, I'm not interested," commented Adam.

"Okay. You found a new planet. Why do we need to know?" asked Chase.

"Well, I thought we should launch an expedition with the three of you. I just need you to sign here," Donald explained, trying to produce a paper but failing. "Where is it?"

Leo walked in. "Found this on top of the washing machine." He showed the paper, which Donald snatched out of his hand. "Hey! Whatever happened to please and thank you, Big D?"

Adam signed the paper immediately, thinking he was autographing it. Bree and Chase just signed normally, and Leo had signed beforehand to Donald's annoyance, who didn't want to take him. Never the less, he grabbed the paper and rushed out of the room.

The Lab Rats arrived at a Launchpad, where Donald's ship was waiting. After they got in, a robotic female voice started speaking. "Please buckle your seatbelts. Donald is the only one allowed to operate the controls. Please do not touch them. Also, Adam, if you need to go to the bathroom, please don't go in the engine."

"That was just one time!" Yelled Adam. There was no response. "OK, twice."

"Good," replied the voice. "Launching."

The ship then lurched forward and flew towards the planet.

After the ship arrived, it orbited, saying, "We are now at Planet Terraria."

"Terraria?" Chase was annoyed. "Who named that?"

"Me," said an excited Donald. "OK. I need to be working as mission control, so I can't go for you. Drones have already dropped supplies. I can monitor your progress from Leo's watch. If something happens that is an emergency, press the button on the watch and I will do your best to get you off the planet. Of course, I'll try to get the science stuff off first—" Leo gave him a disapproving look here. "—ignore what I just said there."

The Lab Rats found themselves in a pod heading for the planet.

The pod landed in a forest. It actually looked pretty nice. Adam was trying to eat the trees, but everything else was OK.

"Let's get the supplies," said Bree, who sped around looking for them.

The supplies were in the form of a copper shortsword, copper axe, copper pick, and a DNA extractor. Chase wasn't really sure what to do at first, then made up his mind. "Since Donald didn't bother to send us a tent or something, let's make a building for us. Adam, cut the trees down with the axe."

"Don't you need scissors for that?" asked Adam.

"Just hit the trees with the sharp part of the axe until the tree falls down!" yelled an annoyed Chase.

"Ohhhh. See? It's not that hard," instructed Adam. He proceeded to cut 5 trees down.

"OK, use the sharp side of the axe and break the wood up into blocks," ordered Chase. This was done, after which Bree place them into a building shape, which Adam finished (without being asked).

"Adam, we need a door here, not a wall," said Chase.

Adam didn't understand. "Why not? It keeps the nasties out."

Chase was even more annoyed. "We don't know there are nasties, and even if there are, not having a door keeps out other things, such as _food_ and _oxygen_." Chase grabbed the pick and knocked the 2 blocks out, then made a bench and chair for himself and a door, which he placed. "It's not that bad."

Adam was no longer interested in the door, but at the bench and chair, which he moved. "Why do you need those?"

Chase nonchalantly replied, "For making things. I'm going to go look around."

He left, and soon after called the others.

"What. Is. That!" yelled Leo. After he regained some composure, he stated, "It looks like a blob of green Jell-O."

It did; it was a green blob of gel, which seemed to be sentient. Chase grabbed the extractor and used it. "Weird." He looked at the screen closely. "It's cells, floating in this gel." He patted it, only to quickly withdraw it. "Given by how my hand started to severely sting when I touched it, it's a major irritant."

Leo looked at Chase. "So what you're saying is, don't touch it with your bare hands. I think I can remember that."

Adam wasn't interested. While Leo and Chase were talking, and Bree was looking for specimens, Adam started to stroke it. It wasn't long before Chase noticed, abandoning the conversation. "Adam, what are you doing? You're going to provoke it!" Even as he spoke, the slime leapt up and surrounded Adam's hand. Adam finally noticed the stinging and shook it off. It remained aggressive, prompting Chase to grab the sword, tap the slime on the shoulder, and then slice it in two. "I also noticed the gel would be good for a torch. Bree, would you add a back wall?"

After the renovation, he heard a knock on the door, which he answered cautiously. It was a person.

With orange hair.


End file.
